Love Cycle
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: "Nahulog ang loob ko sa taong akala ko ay may mahal ng iba, dalawang beses ko ng naranasan yon…" – Lucy


**Bold letters** – flashback

Normal – present

* * *

Hope you guys like it, hindi talaga ako magaling magtagalog, kaya kung may mga mistakes eh pagpasensyahan nyo na lang ako!

* * *

**Love Cycle**

"Natsu,okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Mira na nakahawak sa balikat ni Natsu.

"Lucy" ungol niya, ang mata niya ay natatapakan ng kanyang mo masasabi kong ano talaga ang kanyang nararamdaman.

"_**Natsu,pwede bang ibigay mo kay Lucy ang 12 na tickets na ito" ibibigay ang tickets."Napansin ko kasi na matamlay kayo noong nakaraang araw ,tinanong ko siya kung bakit, pero ayaw naman niyang sabihin," yumuko si Luki .**_

"_**Sana pasayahin niyo siya" ito ang huling sinabi niya bago siya bumalik sa spirit realm.**_

"_**Oi Loki teka lang" pahabol ni Natsu, pero huli na siya.**_

"_**Malungkot si Lucy?" sabi niya "napansin ko nga na matamlay siya bakit kaya?" tanong niya sa sarili niya.**_

_**(SA BAR)**_

"_**Oi Mira, nakita mo ba si Lucy? Pumunta na ba siya rito?" tanong ni Natsu, at tinignan niya ang kanyang paligid.**_

"_**Si Lucy ba? Hindi ko pa siya nakita Natsu, maaaring nasa apartment pa siya" sabi ni Mira, na nagpupunas ng mga tasa.**_

"_**O sige pupuntahan ko siya doon" madaling nagpunta si Natsu sa apartment ni Lucy, pagdating niya doon, umakyat siya sa bintana, walang tao sa kanyang apartment. Nang akmang bababa na siya, may narinig siyang umiiyak. Dali-dali niyang hinanap kung saan nagmumula ito. Nagulat na lang siya nang makita niyang umiiyak si Lucy sa banyo. Dali-dali niyang nilapitan ito at niyakap.**_

_**NATSU P.O.V**_

"_**Ayokong nakikita siyang ganito, ayoko siyang nakikitang umiiyak, dahil sa bawat lungkot at lumbay na nadarama niya ay kirot sa aking puso.**_

"_**Lucy ok ka lang ba? Sino? Sinong nagpaiyak sa iyo? Tanung ko, pero gulat ko, binuhos niya pa ang pag-iyak. Unti- unti akong bumitaw sa pagkakayakap sa kanya pero siya naman ang sumunod na yumakap sa akin ng mahigpit.**_

"_**Natsu *hikbi* huwag mo akong iwan, dito ka lang muna sa tabi ko" bulong nito. Kahit di man niya sabihin, ramdam ko ang sakit na nadarama niya halos magdadalawang oras na rin kami sa ganoong posisyon hanggang sa makumbinsi ko siyang pumunta sa sala. Ipinagtimpla ko siya ng tiyaa para mahimasmasan siya.**_

"_**Salamat Natsu, Ano pala ang pinagparito mo? Tanong ni Lucy, ang mata niya ay putlang putla na parang nabuhusan ng asido.**_

"_**Ah, iyon, itong ticket kasi ipinabibigay ni Loki sa iyo" ibinigay ang isang ticket, at tinago ang iba.**_

"_**Isa lang?" tanong niya**_

"_**Hindi, mayroon din ako, at sa iba" ngumiti si Natsu, ngumiti rin si Lucy pero ang kanyang ngiti ay medyo malamlam.**_

"_**Ano palang ticket ito Natsu?" tanong niya ulit.**_

"_**A ticket yan sa isang resort, 4 days and 3 nights stay"**_

"_**Kailan tayo pupunta?"**_

"_**Ngayon na kung gusto mo?" pabirong tanong ni Natsu**_

"_**Sige ba!" sabi niya na nabuhayan ng loob.**_

"_**O sige, pupunta lang ako sa guild para sabihin sa kanila na aalis tayo ngayon.**_

"_**Sige mag-iimpake na ako"**_

_**(GUILD)**_

"_**Mira, pakisabi sa iba, ngayon daw ang alis natin sabi ni Lucy" masayang sabi ni Natsu.**_

"_**Naku Natsu baka mamayang hapon pa ang punta namin, kasi marami pang gawain dito! Kung gusto niyo mauna na lang kayo ni Lucy" sabi ni Mira**_

"_**Ganun ba, pakisabi na lang sa iba" dali-daling umuwi si Natsu para kunin ang kanyang gamit at dumeretso na agad kay Lucy**_

"_**Nasan ang iba Natsu?**_

"_**Ah" kinudkod niya ang likod ng ulo niya "sabi nila sa hapon pa sila pupunta, Mauna na lang daw tayo"**_

"_**Sige kong yan ang sinabi nila, tayo na!"**_

_**NATSU P.O.V**_

_**Pagkarating namin sa beach, dali-dali kaming nagpalit at lumublob sa tubig. Hay, ang sarap sa pakiramdam, sa wakas masigla na ulit ang ngiti ni Lucy. Maghapon kaming nasa tubig ni Lucy, at alam kong sa mga oras na iyon, masayang- masaya siya. Sana ganito na lang siya palagi,para Masaya. Maggagabi na, wala pa ang mga iba, nasa tabing baybayin pa kami ni Lucy pinapanood ang paglubog ng araw. Nakasandal siya sa balikat ko, habang ako ay nakaakbay sa kanya. Sana di na lang matapos ang sandaling ito. Napagisip-isip ko, ito na ang tamang sandal para magtapat sa kanya "Lucy" ang boses ko ay medyo nanginginig sa kaba.**_

_**Tinignan niya ako ng deretso sa mata "Ano yon Natsu?"**_

"_**Ma-"**_

"_**Lucy" may biglang sumigaw sa pangalan niya, tumingin kami sa likod, at doon nakita kong kumakaway si Mira sa amin kasama sina Erza, Gray, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel at Master? Hindi ko inaasahang sasama si Master, lumapit sila sa amin at dali kaming tumayo.**_

"_**Natsu" tawag ni Erza "ba't ka nakaakbay kay Lucy kanina?" tanung niya**_

"_**Bakit, bawal na bang umakbay sa kanya?" matapang kong isinagot.**_

"_**Mag relax ka muna Erza" ang sabi ni Master "Natsu gumawa ka ng apoy dito, magbobonfire tayo" dagdag ni Master. Dali-dali akong nagbuga ng apoy sa utos ni Master, pinalibutan namin ang apoy. Siyempre katabi ko si Lucy. Medyo masama pa rin ang pakiramdam ko dahil sa ginawa ni Mira na pang-iisturbo. Habang ang iba ay nagkukwentuhan, napansin kong pasulyap-sulyap si Lucy kay Gray, Malungkot na naman siya. Biglang tumango si Lucy**_

"_**Kukuha lang ako ng maiinum sa hotel" sabi niya, ang ngiti niya'y may katamlayan. Pinanoud ko siyang naglaho sa dilim. Biglang tumayo si Gray**_

"_**Magbabanyo lang ako" sabi niya, na parang problemado.**_

"_**Natsu parang inis na inis ka yata" tanung ni Lisanna **_

"_**Oops! Naistorbo ko ba kayo kanina Natsu" sabi ni Mira na halatang nakokonsensya . Hindi ako sumagot at lumingon na lang ako sa malayo. **_

_**Magsasampung minuto na wala pa si Lucy, may papalapit na anino sa amin "Lucy!" ungol ko, pero si Gray lang pala. "Nakita mo ba si Lucy?" tanong ko sa kanya "pero di siya sumagot dali akong pumunta sa Hotel para tignan siya nagtanong ako sa mga stuff sa Hotel at ang sabi nila, "Umiiyak siyang pumunta sa kanyang kuwarto" nagmadali akong pumunta sa kanyang kuwarto, hindi na rin ako kumatok. "Lucy! Nasan ka?" ang dilim ng kuwarto, nakapatay ang ilaw, akma kong bubuksan ang ilaw nang bigla siyang nagsalita "huwag mong bubuksan ang ilaw" sabi niya na umiiyak, sinindihan ko ang apoy sa kamay ko na parang kandila para hanapin siya nang mahanap ko siya tumabi ako at pinatay niya ang ilaw sa kamay ko. Unti-unti niya akong niyakap at biglang ibunuhos ang sakit na nararamdaman, kahit di man niya sabihin, alam kong mabigat ang kanyang nadarama.**_

"_**Natsu,dito ka lang sa tabi ko ha? Hanggang umaga" maalumanay niyang sinabi**_

"Kumibo na ba siya?" tanung ni Erza

"Hindi pa rin, yun parin dating tahimik at wala sa sarili" sagot ni Mira "Kawawa naman siya, nawala ang dalawang importanteng tao sa kanya" ibinulong ni Mira

_**Di ko namalayan na nakatulog pala ako, ganun din si Lucy. Binuhat ko siya at dahan dahan ko siyang inihiga sa kama para di siya magising. Sinindihan ko yong lampshade na malapit sa kanya, may kunting liwanag na uminag sa kanyang mukha. Pinagmasdahan ko ang kanyang banayad na mukha at hinaplos ang kanyang buhok ng dahan dahan, 'Mahal kita Lucy' ito ang matagal ko nang gustong sabihin sayo.**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

_**Nagising ako kanina habang binubuhat ako ni Natsu para ilagay sa kama, ipinikit ko ang mga mata ko para di niya mahalata na nagising niya ko. Di ko inaashan ang kanyang ginawa, dahang-dahan niyang hinaplos ang buhok ko at biglang sinabi na mahal niya ko. Ilang sigundo lang at dahan-dahan siyang tumayo at lumabas sa kwarto. **_

_**Nagulat ako, akala ko si Lisanna ang mahal niya, akala ko silang dalawa na, akala ko….di niya ako mahal, pero lahat pala nang akala ko ay di totoo, di ko namalayang tumulo ang luha ko. Bigla akong nakadama ng kirot sa puso ko… napa-isip ako, at tinanong ang sarili.**_

"_**Mahal ko parin ba si Natsu?" naguguluhan ako, bakit—ganito? Akala ko di ko na siya mahal. **_

_**Natsu P.O.V **_

_**Lumabas ako ng kwarto para magpalit ng damit, sa di ko inaasahan, nakatayo lahat sila sa labas ng kwarto naghihintay. Lahat sila ay nakangisi maliban kay Gray na bahagyang nakangiti.**_

"_**Gising ba si Lucy?" tanong ni Cana**_

"_**nakatulog na siya" ang sagot ko**_

"_**Ganun ba" ang sabi ni Erza**_

"_**Natsu! Magkakwarto tayo" ang sabi ni Master "at marami tayong pag-uusapan ngayong gabi" **_

"_**pasensya ka na master pero sa kwarto ni Lucy ako matutulog"**_

_**Bahagyang ngumisi si master sa narinig "Ganun ba, eh anung ginawagawa mo rito sa labas?"**_

"_**magpapalit lang ho ng damit"**_

"_**Teka si Lucy ang katabi mong matutulog?" tanong ni Gray na parang kumukuntra**_

"_**Oo, may angal ka?"**_

"_**Tss" ang ungol ni Gray at naglakad papalayo**_

"_**anung problema nun?" natanung ni Cana**_

"Uuwi muna ako"

Napangiti si Mira "Mag-ingat ka Natsu" kumaway si Mira

Hindi parin sanay si Mira na nakikitang ganun si Natsu. Ang laki nang kanyang pinagbago, pati ang kanyang mga kasamahan ay naaapektuhan sa kanyang pagbabago. Wala na iyong dating masayahin, at magulong guild, ang kanilang makulay na buhay ay naging itim at puti nalang.

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

_**Kinaumagahan, nagising nalang si Natsu na wala si Lucy sa tabi, dumeretso siya sa ibaba, nagbabakasakaling andun sa ibaba, nakita niya na lahat ay pawang kumakain, kasama si Lucy. Pinagmasdan ko sila at napansin ko si Lucy lang ang di nagsasalita sa kanila. Parang may iniisip siyang malalim…**_

"_**Oi, Natsu! Halika na" kumaway si Lisanna sa akin.**_

_**Pagkalipas ng 30 minutes, dumiretso kami sa baybayin para maligo na naman. Tahimik parin si Lucy nang pumunta kami sa baybayin, hindi siya nagsasalita, kung kaka-usapin ko man siya ay, tanging ngiti at pagtango lang ang isasagot niya.**_

"_**Natsu, napansin ko parang wala si Lucy sa kanyang sarili, kanina pang umaga, may problema ba?"tanong ni Master sa akin**_

"_**Ewan Master, hindi naman niya ako kinakausap eh" sagot ko**_

_**Pagkaraan ng ilang sigundo lahat sila ay sumulong sa tubig, maliban kay Lucy na nakaupo lamang sa gilid… nakatitig sa wala. Umahon ako para pilitin siya, pero umayaw siya…sumulong na naman ako para kausapin si Levy na kausapin si Lucy, di nagdalawang isip si Levy na kausapin si Lucy…at sa di katagalan napilit niya to.**_

_**Lumapit siya sa akin at biglang may ibinulong… **_

'_**Paalam'**_

_**Pagkalipas ng sampung minuto, may nagpakitang higanteng itim na pugita, biglang sinunggaban si Lucy at sumisid pailalim..Agad ko tong hinabol at inatake, pero parang walang epekto sa kanya, sumisid pa pailalim ang pugita hanggang dina siya Makita. Di ako sumuko at sumisid din ako pailalim, pero di ko mahagilap kung saan nagpunta ang pugita. Sumisid silang lahat para hanapin ang pugitang itim, pero sa kasamaang palad nawala na lang ito na parang bula...**_

_**Naghanap sila sa ilalim ng baybayin ng isang lingo, pero wala silang nakita..Mula noon hindi na ngumiti si Natsu, hindi na rin siya nakikigulo sa guild tuwing may away. Umuupo nalang siya sa isang banda at nakatitig sa wala. Kahit na kausapin siya, nang iba di siyakumikibo**__._

"Hay salamat nag-salita na muli si Natsu" ngumiting sabi ni Mira.

"talaga?" tanong ni Erza "anung sinabi niya?"

"Uuwi daw siya" masayang sinabi ni Mira

"magandang senyales iyan…" sabi ni Erza

"di ko inakalang ganun kamahal ni Natsu si Lucy" pahabol ni Mira, ngumiti siya pero may katamlayan ito.

"Anung ibig mong sabihin?" tanong ni Erza

"Hindi mo alam?" simpleng tanong ni Mira

Akmang magtatanung si Erza nang biglang sumulpot si Gray na nanggaling sa kung saang banda ng mundo na kalahating hubad.

"Totoo ba ang narinig ko?" tanong nito sa dalawang dalaga

"Ang alin?" tanong ni Mira na nakangiti

"Yong parteng nagsalita si Natsu?" sumbat ni Gray

"Oo, kanina, nag-paalam siya sa akin"

"talagang dinamdam niya ang pagkawala ni Lucy" dagdag ni Erza

Mag-iisang taon na rin ang nakalipas nang nangyari ang karumaldumal na pangyayaring di inaasahan. Sa una, lahat ay di tinanggap ang nangyari, yong mga iba itinuring iyong isang masamang panaginip. Labis na labis ang pagmamahal nila sa kanilang Celestial mage, na ngayon ay wala na. Isa si Levy, sa di nakatanggap sa pangyayari, di siya kumain nang ilang araw. Ang pagkawala ng kanyang matalik na kaibigan ang pinakamasaklap na nangyari sa buhay niya.

Mga ilang buwan ang lumipas at unti-unting bumalik ang kasiglaan nila, pero di tulad ng dati. Di tulad ng dati na, sa sobrang kaguluhan pwedeng mag-iba ang kanilang guild sa di oras. Ngayon kung magsasaya man sila, dagli silang tatahimik at titigil kung may makababanggit sa pangalan ni Lucy.

"mag-iisang taon na rin mula nang mangyari iyon, iyong di nating inaasahan pangyayari." Malungkot na sinabi ni Mira. "Lahat ay nagbago, bumalik man sila sa dati pero hindi na iyong dati nilang personalidad, si Elfman binawas bawasan na ang pagsasalita na 'man', si Levy naman, sobrang tahimik, kung maaari pa eh, ayaw niya nang pumunta dito sa guild, kung di lang kay Gajeel." Idinagdag ni Mira, mga luha ay nagtatangkang pumatak. Di niya napigilan, at di napansin na siya ay napaluha.

May saglit na katahimikan.

"bago siya nawala napansin kong, madalas siyang nag-iisa o kaya'y napapatulala na parang may malalim na iniisip" naalala ni Mira

"napansin ko rin iyan, noon nasa resort pa tayo, ang hinala ko ay kagagawan ni Natsu ito" seryosong sinabi ni Erza na may kasamang pagbabanta sa kanyang tono.

"Kung may kagagawan man si Natsu, bakit niya gustong makatabi ito sa pagtulog?" dinependa ni Mira

"Hindi ko alam" sabi ni Erza na nag-iisip

Biglang nagsalita si Gray "ang totoo niyan isa ako sa rason kung bakit ganun noon si Lucy" ang sabi nito, umupo sa tabi ni Erza, bahagyang yumuko.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" tanong ni Erza na may kunting pagbabanta sa kanyang tono. Nag-isip kung itutuloy nito.

"ang totoo niyan eh, dati may gusto ako kay Lucy, pero ang gusto niya naman ay iba" malungkot niyang inumpisahan

"At iyon ay si Natsu" sabi ni Mira na lungkot na lungkot

"sinabi ko sa kanya, na pwede ko siyang tulungan, pero inayawan niya

"_**Lucy, ano may pagbabago ba?" tanong ni Gray**_

"_**Wala eh, parang wala siyang pakealam, araw araw nalang akong nasasaktan, basta Makita ko silang magkasama, may kirot sa puso na di maalis alis" sagot nito**_

"_**Paano kung, kumuha ka nang mission na kasama lamang siya, yong dalawa lang kayo?" iminungkahi ni Gray**_

"_**wala rin" malungkot niyang sinabi "di naman siya nagsasalita kung kakausapin ko siya, pagka-uwi namin sa guild diretsyo siya agad kay Lisanna. Parang wala lang sa kanya" **_

"_**May plano ako, pero dapat kang pumayag?" ang sabi ni Gray na may mapaglarong ngiti.**_

"_**Sige, papayag ako, pero" saglit na napatigil si Lucy at nag-isip**_

"_**Pero, ano?" tanong ni Gray na nakakunot noo**_

"_**dapat, pagbigyan mo rin si Juvia, kung mag-iimbita siyang lumabas kayo" ngumiti si Lucy**_

"_**bakit, naman? Ano ang koneksyon noon sa ating plano?" tanong ni Gray na parang naiirita.**_

"_**ayoko lang namang matulad siya sakin eh, umaasa at nasasaktan, ayokong Makita ang sarili ko sa kanya" napaluha siya, habang tinitignan si Juvia.**_

"_**Oo, sige kung iyan ang gusto mo" walang nagawa si Gray kundi pumayag.**_

"_**So, ano pala ang plano mo Gray?" tanong ni Lucy habang pinupunasan ang mga luha**_

"_**Pagseselosin natin siya"**_

"Pagselosin si Natsu? Mukang malayo yang mangyayari" ang sabi ni Erza

"umubra ba?" tanong ni Mira, na kinang sa kanyang mata.

"Sa kasamaang palad, hindi nabigo kami, akala ko uubra sa kanya, pero nagkamali ako. Ang akala pa nga nila ay kami nang dalawa"

"So, iyon ang rason kung bakit matamlay si Lucy, di siya pinapansin ni Natsu, sabi ko na nga ba may kinalaman si Natsu" aakmang tatayo, ngunit pinigilan siya ni Gray

"hindi lang yon ang nangyari" pahabol ni Gray

"_**Susuko na lang ako Gray, wala ring namang mangyayari kung aasa ako" ang sabi ni Lucy, na halatang nasasaktan siya sa kanyang boses. "Wala na talagang pag-asa" yumuko siya,ang mga mata niya ay natatakpan ng kanyang buhok. "So, may progreso ba ang paglabas niyo ni Juvia" iniba ni Lucy ang usapan nila ni Gray**_

"_**Meron naman, pero…." Biglang tumayo si Lucy, nakayuko parin "Lucy, okay ka lang ba?"**_

"_**okay lang ako, siguro kailangan ko lang magpahinga" ang sabi ni Lucy na pinipilit itago ang sakit na nararamdam. Tinignan niya si Gray at nginitian ito.**_

"_**Lucy" ibinulong ni Gray…**_

"ganon nagtapos ang istorya?" tanong ni Mira, na kunting dismayado.

"Hindi" pabulong na sagot ni Gray "hindi ako, umalis sa tabi ni Lucy, palagi akong nasa tabi niya, sa bawat kalungkutan at sakit na nadarama niya mas doble pa sakin"

"hindi namin alam" malungkot na sinabi ni Mira

"sa bawat araw na nakikita niyang magkasama sina Natsu at Lisanna, palagi siyang umiiyak, hanggang di ako nakatiis, at kinausap ko si Natsu ng personal"

"Kinausap mo siya?" simpleng itinanung ni Erza

"anong nangyari"

_**Habang masayang nag kukwentuhan sina Lisanna at Natsu biglang sumulpot si Gray sa harapan ni Natsu. Seryoso at parang galit na sinabi kay Natsu**_

"_**Mag-usap tayo"**_

"_**Ano naman ang pag-uusapan natin?" tanung niya**_

_**Tumalikod si Gray at lumakad siyang papalayo. Tumayo si Natsu sa pinagkakaupuan at akmang susunod kay Gray nang biglang hinawakan ni Lisanna ang kamay niya.**_

"_**Natsu" nag-aalalang sinabi nito. Ngumiti si Natsu at pumiglas ito sa pagkakahawak ni Lisanna. **_

_**Sa likod nang guild kung saan, walang katao tao. Tahimik ang paligid, tanging ang hangin at huni ng mga ibon ang maririnig. Tinitigan ni Gray si Natsu na parang matulis na kutsilyo.**_

"_**Gray, anu ba talaga ang pag-uusapan natin" iritang itinanung ni Natsu.**_

"_**Tungkol, ito sa isang babaeng, nasasaktan dahil sa kamanhidan mo!" galit na sinabi ni Gray**_

"_**Anung ibig mong sabihin?" naguguluhang tanong ni Gray..**_

"_**sagutin mo lang itong tanong ko at makaka alis ka na" saglit na tumigil si Gray "Kayo na ba ni Lisanna?"**_

"_**Oo" sagot ni Natsu, yumuko ito at sumunod na nagtanong "diba kayo na ni Lucy?" ang tanong nito na halatang nasasaktan**_

"_**wag mong ibase sa kilos nang tao, alamin mo" ito lang ang sagot ni Gray, Iniwan niya si Natsu doon.**_

_**Bumalik si Natsu sa loob at dumiretso sa bar para omurder ng maiinom. Lumapit si Lisanna**_

"_**ano ang pinag-usapan niyo?"**_

"_**Wala, di iyon importante" **_

_**OOOOOOO**_

_**(Sa apartment ni Lucy)**_

"_**Gray, salamat ha, dahil parati kang nandyan pero kaya ko na ang sarili ko. Atupagin mo na si Juvia. Di mo na kailngan bumisita sa akin"**_

"_**Pero Lucy"**_

"_**Kaya ko na to" **_

"_**Sigurado ka?"**_

"_**Oo, diba nakaya ko naman noong namatay ang papa ko" pabiro niyang sinabi**_

"_**Pero iba yon"**_

"_**Sige na, umalis ka na baka mahuli ka pa sa date niyo ni Juvia" tinutulak si Gray palabas sa pintuan.**_

"_**Sige, pero bibisitahin pa rin kita, paminsan minsan."**_

"Teka, lumalabas kayo ni Juvia?" tanong ni Erza, na parang naguguluhan "diba, si Lucy ang gusto mo?"

"Oo, pero di nagtagal nahulog ang loob ko kay Juvia, at unti-unting naglaho ang nararamdaman ko kay Lucy"tumigil saglit at tinignan si Erza "Alam ko rin namang walang patutunguhan ang nararamdaman ko sa kanya"

"At least sana man lang sinabi mong mahal mo siya" sabi Mira

"Isang lingo ang nakalipas at naging kami na ni Juvia, ang balak ko ay si Lucy ang dapat maka-alam una, inimbitahan ko siyang Lumabas"

"_**Lucy, libre ka ba ngayon?" tanong ni Gray**_

"_**magsho-shoping sana ako ngayun pero pwede ko namang ikansel eh" ang sabi nito**_

"_**Sige, labas tayo may sasabihin ako sa iyo" Masayang sinabi ni Gray sa kanya**_

"_**Ako rin may sasabihin ako, matagal ko nang gustong sabihin sa iyo ito, pero wala ka namang libreng oras" ang sumbat nito ka kanya**_

_**OOOO**_

_**Pagkatapos nilang kumain ng pananghalian, pumunta sila sa tabing dagat pinanood ang paglubog ng araw.**_

"_**Gray, anu pala ang sasabihin mo sa akin?" tanong nito**_

_**Tumingin si Gray diretso sa kanyang mata na may kasayahan "Kami na ni Juvia" Masaya niyang sinabi**_

"_**talaga?, kailan pa" malungkot niyang tinanong**_

"_**kahapon lang" Masaya niyang sinabi, "ano naman yong sasabihin mo pala sa akin?"**_

"_**wala, kalimutan mo nalang" yumuko siya**_

"_**Okay ka lang?"**_

"_**gusto ko nang umuwi"**_

"_**Sige" **_

_**Pagkahatid ni Gray kay Lucy, dumiretso ito sa guild, nang bigla niyang maalala**_

"_**sa mamalasin naman oh, nakalimutan kong ibigay tong regalo sa kanya, maaga pa naman, maka bisita nga sa kanya." Ang sabi niya sa kanyang sarili**_

_**Pagkarating niya sa apartment ni Lucy, wala siyang nadatan, pero may narinig siyang humihikbi, at naggagaling ito sa banyo papasuk na sana siya sa loob nang marinig niya nagsasalita si Lucy habang umiiyak.**_

"_**mahuhulog na *hikbi* na nga lang *hikbi* ako, bakit kay *hikbi* kay Gray pa na may mahal nang iba…siguro *Hikbi* nga hindi talaga ako, nakalaan para magmahal" ibinubuhos niya ang sakit na nararamdaman**_

"Nagulat, ako nang marinig ko ang mga sinabi niya, iniwan ko nalang ang regalo sa ibabaw ng mesa niya at umalis ako. Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko noon, ayokong nakakakita ng isang babae na umiiyak, dahil sa akin. Ayoko namang saktan si Juvia, noon.

"mahal ka ni Lucy?, wala na ba siyang nararamdaman para kay Natsu?" tanong ni Erza at Mira

"Ewan ko"

"Nagtapat ba sa iyo si Lucy?" tanong ni Mira

"Napag-desisyonan kong dumistansya muna sa kanya, nagbabakasakaling mawala ang nararamdaman niya para sa akin, pero sinusubaybaya ko pa rin siya. Napansin kong palagi siyang nag-iisa. Gusto ko siyang lapitan pero di ko kaya."

"Kaya pala madalas siyang nag-iisa noon, kung alam ko lang sana, sinamahan ko siya" ang sabi ni Mira, na nagbabantang lumuha

"Hanggang isang araw, habang papunta ako sa guild nakita ko si Natsu at Lisanna na nag-uusap, narinig ko ang mga sinabi nila"

"anong sinabi nila?" tanong ni Erza na sabik malaman

"_**alam mo na ba?" ang tanong ni Lisanna kay Natsu**_

"_**ang alin?" tanong nito sa kanya na walang kaalam-alam**_

"_**Si Gray at Juvia na" masayang ibinalita ni Lisanna "hindi na, natin kailangan pagselosin si Lucy, at tsaka napansin ko madalas siyang nag-iisa, at di bumibisita sa guild, kung bibisita man lang siya, saglit lang at aalis na siya, sa tingin ko Natsu kailangan niya ng makakasama ngayon" **_

"_**Lisanna, pero anu kaya ang rason kung bakit sila naghiwalay ni Gray?" tanong ni Natsu**_

"_**Sa mga haka hakang narinig ko, hindi talaga naging sila"**_

"_**Ganun ba?"**_

"_**Puntahan mo na kaya siya?"**_

"_**Sige, mamaya ulit Lisanna"**_

_**Habang naglalakad si Natsu papuntang guild, biglaang sumulpot si Gray at sinuntok ito. Sapul sa mukha si Natsu.**_

"_**Oi, Gray anong problema mo?" pagalit na tinanong ni Natsu**_

"_**ikaw, anong Problema mo ha?" galit na tinanung ni Gray, habang nakatitig ito nang masama kay Natsu**_

"_**Ikaw ang unang sumuntok at umatake tapos ako ang tatanunging mo kung ano ang problema ko?" pasigaw na sumagot si Natsu**_

"_**Tssk, bakit pa ako nagsayang ng oras sayo" naiinis na sinabi Gray, naglakad siya papalayo at pumunta kung saan man.**_

"_**anung problema non?"**_

_**Hanggang isang araw, nagdesisyong kausapin ni Gray si Lucy sa isang walang katao-taong lugar.**_

"_**Lucy, masyado mo nang pinapabayaan ang sarili mo" nag-aalalang sinabi ni Gray sabay hawak sa kanyang balikat.**_

"_**Gray" huminto ng saglit, "Hindi ko na kaya pang itago ang nararamdaman ko sa iyo, hindi ko naman masabi sabi sayo dahil parati mo namang kasama yong girlfriend mo, kaya ngayon oras na to gusto kong malaman mo, Mahal na Mahal kita"**_

"Nagtapat siya sa iyo kahit alam niyang masasaktan din siya" puna ni Erza

"ano naman ang sagot mo?" tanong ni Mira na maalumanay

"_**Lucy, alam mo namang may mahal na akong iba diba? Tsaka, malay mo makakahanap ka pa ng iba, darating rin ang tamang tao para sa iyo maghintay ka lang" ang sabi ni Gray na di halatang nasasaktan, tumalikod siya at naglakad siya unti-unting papalayo pero nahuli ni Lucy ang kamay niya.**_

"_**Gray" nagmamakaawang sinabi ni Lucy**_

"_**Lucy!, Mahal ko si Juvia, siya lang ang mamahalin ko" medyo galit na sinabi ni Gray iyon at pumiglas sa pagkakahawak ni Lucy. Habang si Lucy ay naiwang umiiyak. Masakit sa kalooban niya na saktan si Lucy, pero mas masakit naman kung iiwan lang niya ang taong natutunang mahalin ng buong puso.**_

"Mula noon, iniwasan ko na si Lucy"

"Pero mali pa rin ang ginawa mo Gray" ang sabi ni Erza

"Tama si Erza, Gray. Masyado naman ata ang ginawa mo kahit paminsan-minsan mo sana man lang siya kinausap"

"Wala na akong, ibang maisip na ako ulit na malilimutan niya ang nararamdaman niya sa akin."

"iniwasan mo na lang talaga ba siya?" tanong ni Mira

"noong nasa resort tayo, nagkaroon ako nang pagkakataon na kausapin naman siya ng pribado"

"_**Lucy!" hinawakan ni Gray ang kamay niya "Kailangan nating mag-usap"**_

"_**anu ba ang pag-uusapan natin" yumuko si Lucy**_

"_**Ayaw kitang nakikitang ganito, nahihirapan dahil sa akin. Kalimutan mo na lang ang nararamdaman mo sa akin" sabi ni Gray**_

"_**Mahirap kalimutan ang taong mahal mo, lalo na kung siya na lang ang rason kung bakit ka nabubuhay" dahan-dahang tumulo ang luha niya ng di namamalayan ni Gray.**_

"_**Ganoon na lang ba talaga katindi ang pagmamahal mo?"**_

"_**Mas matindi pa sa pinapakita ni Juvia, kung alam mo lang sana Gray"**_

"_**Wala na bang tiyansang bumalik ang pagmamahal mo kay Natsu?"**_

"_**Talaga bang pursigido kang tanggalin ang nararamdaman ko sayo?" tumingin siya kay Gray na umiiyak **_

"_**Lucy, kung mahal mo talaga ako? Kalimutan mo na ako"**_

"_**Mahirap lumimot Gray, lalo na sa babaeng tulad ko na nagmahal ng matindi"**_

"_**Lucy" ipinikit niya ang mata niya para kumuha ng lakas loob "Hindi tayo para sa isa't isa, tanggapin mo na lang yon dahli yon ang itinakda ng kapalaran para sa atin"unti-unting binitawan ni Gray ang kamay ni Lucy. "Subukan mo ulit mahalin si Natsu, baka"**_

"_**Anong baka? Gray ikaw ang mahal ko, hindi si Natsu… ang tanga ko nga eh, bakit pa ako nahulog sa kanya, ang tanga tanga ko talaga" umiiyak na sinabi ni Lucy.**_

"_**Paanu, kung mahal ka ni Natsu, mapagbibigyan mo ba siya" tanong niya ulit**_

"_**Bakit ba! Pilit mo siyang isinasali sa ating usapan" sumigaw si Lucy at tumakbong umalis papunta sa kanyang kuwarto.**_

"_**Ngayong handa na siya, ngayon ka naman pa umayaw"ibinulong ni Gray sa sarili**_

"bakit mo ginawa kay Lucy iyon? Alam mong mahal ka ng tao pero pilit mo siyang pinapalayo!" ibinulalas ni Erza at biglang sinunggaban si Gray sa damit, nagtatangkang sumuntok ito

"Kung, ikaw ang nasa sitwasyon ko ano ang gagawin mo?" malungkot na makalma na sinabi ni Gray, kahit alam niyang kahit anong sigundo man ay susuntok na si Erza, nanatili pa rin siya sa kanyang posisyon. Lahat ng guild mates nila ay nakatingin sa kanila

"Erza huminahon ka, walang kasalanan si Gray" ang sabi ni Mira

"anong walang kasalanan, narinig mo ba ang kwento niya Mira? Siya ang dahilan kung bakit wala si Lucy sa kanyang sarili noon" galit na galit niyang sinabi ito

"Kung ikaw, siguro ang nasa kalagayan niya baka nagawa mo rin iyon sa kanya, tsaka may kanya kanya tayong desisyon Erza" biglang binitiwan ni Erza si Gray "Erza walang may gustong magkaganun si Lucy, wala sa atin" mahinahun na sinabi ni Mira na may kalungkutan sa kanyang tono

"Er—Er—Er—za ma—ma—may su—su—lat kang duma—ting" nanginginig na sinabi ni Max

Dali, daling binuksan ni Erza at binasa ito..

"Galing kay Lucy?" pabulong na sinabi nito "at ang petsa ay noon naganap ang"

Dear Erza,

Salamat sa lahat, salamat dahil parati kang nandiyan para sa akin. Alam kong sobra ko kayong pinag-alala dahil sa wala ako sa sarili ko sa mga nakaraanng araw. Siguro nga kinakailangan ko munang magpakalayo layo, kaya napagdesisyonan kong pagkatapos ng pagrerelax natin dito sa resort aalis ako ng Magnolia pansamantala, Gusto kong makalimot muna. Alam ko sa panahon na ito alam mo na ang rason kung bakit ako nagkakaganun, pero gusto ko lang malaman mo na walang sino man ang may kasalanan. Gusto kong malaman mo ito dahil isa ka sa mga taong mapapagkatiwalaan ko. Babalik ako sa tamang panahon, pag nakalimut na ako. Sa ngayon wag mo munang sabihin sa iba ang sulat na ito.

Love

Lucy

"So, ito pala ang plano niya bago siya nawala, pero bakit ngayon lang dumating na mag-iisang taon na?" tanong ni Erza sa kanyang sarili.

* * *

Love It, HATE it, pleave review it!


End file.
